Honor Among Poisoners
The wind was really blowing on this Saturday afternoon kicking up a small sandstorm. It made seeing very difficult, but not impossible. This provided excellent coverage for Akari who was using it alongside her stealth abilities to appear and disappear from sight like a ghost or a brief hallucination. The young woman stopped at a small building and walked in, closing the door without making a single noise. Her demeanor changed instantly and now had a sense of belonging, which caused the few shady people in the building to not give her an ounce of their attention. Akari then began looking for the person she came here for. The person who was called The Poison Book. The shady club itself was known as "The Sandy Glass", not a classy place. The various patrons sat at tables blowing puffs of smoke into the multicolored lights that flickered throughout the club. The whole place looked like it was filled with rainbow fog. Men and women danced on the old floorboards as some sort of classical rock music played in the background. The bar was tended by one very old man, his wrinkly face covered by a pair of spectacles and an old cap. He passed out drinks quite well for his old age, clearly it was in his blood. At the bar sat many individuals but one in particular stood out, his green hair catching rays of light in the smokey club. His face sported a large smile as he ordered another drink from the old man, the two of them sharing a laugh over some joke. The green haired man took his glass and downed it in one gulp, placing it on the counter and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. By his feet sat a briefcase with a black hat lying on it. Akari glanced around activating her clan's Kekkei Genkai for brief milliseconds every now and then to gain information about the people in The Sandy Glass. The speed at which she was activating and deactivating the dojutsu was quick enough to make it impossible for the very few onlookers to accurately tell what the dojutsu was if they were able to even notice her eyes were changing in the first place because the speed of the activation and deactivation could be too quick for their mind's to even process. Finally, her eyes landed on the man ordering another drink and the information relayed to her through the technique she had been using confirmed that it was the person she had been looking for and not a trick of sometime. She deactivated her Ketsugan this time for good and quietly walked up to the green haired man. "I can pay for your next drink in return for some poison," she offered. The man looked up at her before looking at the bartender and nodding to him. The man served up a round of drinks to the customers to the right of the two. The green haired man then sighed as he lifted his hat from the floor and gripped his briefcase in his right hand. He moved swiftly from the bar into the back of the club, motioning for the girl to follow him. He glided though the back of the club into a hall of doors, stopping at the thirteenth on the right and knocking twice. When no one answered he entered, leaving to door open for her to follow. Th inside of the room was not much, two oak chairs and a large table in the middle. The green haired man sat in one of the chairs, placing his briefcase on the table before taking off his hat and placing it on the black case. "You do realize you can't just go around asking for poison in a club right, that's how people like those guys and gals at the bar die in three days, seven hours, five minutes, and two point five seconds." The man sighed, he was clearly a bit annoyed at her comment. "Look whoever told you I sell poison clearly didn't give you the briefing on how to make a purchase." He pulled out a piece of paper and slid it over to her. "Just place their information here and I'll agree to sell to you." Akari silently followed the man and when she arrived at the doorway of the room she stood there for a while. Carefully observing her surroundings to check for traps before walking in and sitting at the other vacant seat. "Sorry about that. I guess he didn't," she said once she was seated. Normally she didn't like to reveal her sources and in this case it was someone else's source, but in good faith she decided decided to this time. She quickly jotted down the name and handed the paper back. Her hand writing was very neat nor was it very messy. It was the type of hand writing anyone could have making it very hard to use it to track her down. "Recently I ran into a greedy demon and I was amazed by the effects of his dark chakra, which eventually led me here. It seems very few dealers like to deal with this stuff not that that I can blame them. I was wondering if you have any poison created from dark chakra extract or a poison augmented by dark chakra," Akari asked. "I thank you kindly." Shigai spoke as he gripped the paper and slid it into his coat pocket. The informant would be payed a visit later. As he turned his attention back to the girl he listened to her request, dark charka. It was a mythical chakra said to once have been utilized by the land of sky. It was quite the difficult substance to still find but Shigai had his sources. He reached into his coat and removed a vial filled with a red and purple mixture. "This is known as Moongrass." He informed her as he gave the vial a small swirl. "Made from dark chakra and a couple other substances. I invited it about two years ago. It retains its reddish purple color and is odorless so wine is an excellent place to put it. If placed on skin it will eventually soak in after about 12 hours but the risk is too high." He smiled as his excitement seemed to grow. "The effects are as follows. One drop for an extreme boost in power for about an hour. That is followed by 24 hours of excruciating bodily pain, you won't be able to move. Two drops cause a body's chakra system to collapse upon itself, rupturing multiple points on the chakra system and leading to a gradual death. Three or more will straight up kill someone in about an hour." The poison book finished as he twirled the vial around in his hand. "How's that sound?" Akari stayed silent for a second as she thought about the poison. It did indeed interest her, but she didn't let her excitement show in order to decrease the likelihood of the man increasing the price due to her excitement. "How large is the boost and what does it boost exactly? Also, do you know if the practice of Mithridatism is effective on this and how likely is it that a target will be immune or is there too much dark chakra in it for immunity to be possible," Akari asked. Akari's mind was already beginning to formulate a plan to use this on her next target. "I guess power is a pretty big category huh." Shigai remarked, noting the unchanging expression on her face. "Jeez you really like that expression huh." He remarked before moving back to the point. "Basically this will double your speed, strength, reflexes, and durability." Shigai smiled. "In terms of immunity, unless they've been using dark charka since their days as a child it won't matter." The man smirked as he scribbled a price down on another piece of paper and slid it over to her. "Per vial." "In my line of work things like emotions and friends are usually a weakness or will one day become one...", Akari began as she looked down at the price. After a moment Akari looked back up. "...unless you weaponize it first," she said smiling sweetly as if to illustrate her point. Her smile was indeed genuine or at least it appeared to be due to Akari's ability to reshape her personality as she pleased. In a way it was genuine for now, whether it would always be considered genuine is a different question with a different answer. If her smile was enough to lower the price, though she did have more than enough money, her point will become all the more clearer. "Cute. However in my line of work I've been bribed with everything in the book." He replied with a wink. "Nothing's swayed my mind before and nothing will." The man laughed as he tapped the price with his finger. "So that stays." He spoke, kicking his feet on up on the wood as he leaned back in his chair. "So anyone in particular you're trying to kill? Lover, rival, spouse, stalker, mission target, just someone you dislike in general?" The man casually asked. If she didn't want to answer he wouldn't press. He just found it fun to listen to what customers would do with his poisons. "You obviously haven't had many people from where I am from because you would know there is more than one book," Akari replied maintaining her sweet smile. Akari tapped her right wrist where a seal for Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation was to summon a briefcase presumably filled with money. "It is for a mission. Apparently my target is pretty paranoid and has used Mithridatism to make himself immune to countless poisons," Akari said. She saw no reason not to tell him those types of targets weren't exactly rare. Filthy rich people who did something to paint a target on themselves are often like that in this month alone she had to kill eight. "Most writers reach the same results." Shigai replied as his smile widened. He hummed happily as a briefcase appeared before his eyes. He quickly reached through the metal case and nodded, the money was all there. He then handed the girl her poison and nodded. "I haven't met someone I couldn't poison, cause no one is immune. If you think about it anything is lethal with a high enough dosage. Water, oxygen, ramen, you name it, it can kill you." He laughed as he swung his feet off the table and stood from his chair. "Remember wine is best for this one." He smiled as he pointed at the vials. "Too much money can be lethal as well," Akari replied not letting up on trying to get him to lower the price. Akari wave her hand over the vials and when her hand finished passing over them they had vanished presumably sealed into the seal on her wrist for Lightning Flash Blade Creation. Afterwards, she stood up and nodded her head at the reminder before inquiring, "I assume you keep information about your clients to yourself." "If I didn't I wouldn't have a business." Shigai chuckled, grabbing the briefcases from the table and choking them under his coat, they disappeared with a poof. "Plus if you sell out the wrong people in the underworld things get quite unpleasant, especially around here. Soon you get four kings on your ass and there's only so many moves you can make until checkmate." He spoke, rather cryptically, as he moved to the door and swung it open. "Well it was a pleasure doing business with you." The tall man spoke as he lowered the brim of his hat over his eyes and slung his cloak over his body.